A Desk Is A Desk No Less
by Tattoodragon
Summary: Wesley expresses his feelings for Angel. Angel responds with more than words. Slash. Reviews please, but no flame.


A/N- this takes place in Angel season three, after the episode of Carpe Noctem. Angel remembers the conversation when the man using his body mistook Wesley for Fred. What if Angel and Wesley discussed that incident? Slash A/W.

Disclaimer: I don't even own the air Joss Whedon breaths

A Desk is a Desk No Less

After a fierce battle with a particularly gooey demon Angel stumbled into the hotel. Wesley, Cordy, Gun, Lorne and Fred watched from behind the reception desk as Angel collapsed in exhaustion onto the couch. "Maybe I should talk to Angel later, when he's not so slimy," Wesley stared at Angel concerned.

"Yea, that's probably not a bad idea," Cordelia whispered. "Hey Angel, you're stinking up the place, go change, like now." She motioned her hands, gesturing towards the stairs. Angel rolled his eyes, pushed himself up and trudged up the stairs. "Cordelia, what are you doing?" Wesley glared angrily at her "What? Just speeding things up, nothing wrong with that, besides the stink factor was immense" Cordelia picked up a case file and flipped through it.

Wesley sat behind his desk, reading a musty book about demon mystical biology. His mind was completely wrapped in the Latin words on the page; he didn't notice Angel sitting in front of him. The vampire frightened the researcher when he glanced up from the reading, "Ghaaa! You startled me Angel." Wesley attempted to compose himself after nearly tossing the book into the air. He gently removed his glasses only to drop them on the floor. Angel bent down and picked Wesley's glasses. As he handed them to the demon scholar Angel let his hand rest on top of Wesley's. "You look good without glasses Wes, you should try contacts, it's all the rage these days, or so I'm told."

"Yes, well thank you." Wesley placed his glasses back on his face and nodded at the vampire. Angel returned a small smile; he turned around and began to walk out of the room. "I could use some help researching." Wesley quickly mumbled. Angel could sense the nervousness turning in the former watchers' stomach. "Wes, are you alright? You seem a little uptight."

"Yes, I'm fine, well actually no, I'm not fine, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Wes, you're scaring me here." Angel dug his hands into his leather pants pockets.

"I'm sorry Angel, it's just that I've been meaning to talk to you about something for quite some time and it never seems to be convenient, and now that I can finally talk, I can't find the speech in my mind that I rehearsed."

"Oh. Ok, well just say whatever, I'll turn around if you want me too, might be easier." Angel turned around and waited for Wesley to begin. He folded his arms and stared at a picture on the wall.

"Remember that time when you or not you, but that guy who was pretending to be you mistook me for Fred?"

"Yeah, What about it?"

"Did you feel weird at all after that, I mean did you think about it a lot?"

"Ummm, I guess I thought about it some, but I didn't think it was weird or anything."

"Good,becauseIwantedtoletyouknowthathIreallylikeyouevenifIdon'tshowit"

"Cordelia put you up to this didn't she?" Angel spun around and stared at Wesley.

"Yes she did, Angel I'm sorry I mentioned it, it was stupid of me"

Angel moved closer to Wesley. He wrapped his arms around Wesley's waist. "It wasn't stupid, and I'm glad you told me." Angel brushed his lips against Wesley's. Wesley let himself relax in Angel's arms. "That's more like it" Angel whispered. He kissed Wesley, his cold lips meeting Wesley's warm tongue. The two stood embraced in the kiss, unaware of the audience that had formed.

"Hand over five bucks, Gunn," Cordelia stood in the doorway holding her hand out in front of Gunn. Gunn reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled bill. He reluctantly placed it into her hand.

Wesley and Angel ended their kiss abruptly when they realized everyone was watching. "Nothing to see here, public show's over folks," Angel slammed the door, almost smashing Lorne's horns. "Hey watch it carrot cake!" Lorne felt his horns, just to make sure they were still in tact.

"Angel we have research to do, and the books we need are in that office. I'm glad that talk went well, I mean obviously because you guys were smooching. But go somewhere else, like one of the hundred vacant rooms in this hotel. Angel, please!" Cordelia held her ear up to the door, the rest of the gang stood behind her eager to hear the response.

"You wanna bet how long I'll be in here? Like enough time for you to go shopping for like the rest of the day!" The door muffled Angel's voice. "Take my credit card, I don't care! Hell drive my car, just go away for awhile!"

"Well, if he insists" Cordelia found Angel's credit card stashed in his coat hanging on a hook, she grabbed his car keys. Everyone followed her out betting how long Angel would be with in the office with Wesley.

"Now that they're gone I can have you all to myself," Angel smiled at Wesley kissing him softly.

"Should we find a bedroom?" Wesley asked between kisses

"Anything can be made into bed if you lie on top of it." Angel shoved everything off Wesley's desk and placed him on top of the mahogany wood. He crawled onto Wesley pinning him to the desk.

"This will just have to come off," Angel tore at the belt and threw it onto the floor.

"Are you sure everyone is gone?" Wesley asked as he curled his fingers through Angels' hair.

"Yea, why?" Angel began removing the shirt off Westerly's chest

"Because I think it's going to get loud in here."

"Good," Angel leaned down and kissed Wesley again, anxious to enjoy the alone time with his Wesley.


End file.
